


Sweet gods!

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, No homo commander, Porny porn porn, Vimes/Vetinari fanart, it's not real porn where there's no penises, not really no penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MmmmmMMM don't mind the shitty title please.<br/>Also if you could forget me please those feet of theirs...<br/>I thought I'd make full-colored version, but I'm not sure if I can manage time and motivation for doing that.<br/>I have one more drawing of..( we should name this ship, I vote for Samlock).. it's more sketchy and less porny.<br/>Tell me in the comments if you want it or not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet gods!

**Author's Note:**

> MmmmmMMM don't mind the shitty title please.  
> Also if you could forget me please those feet of theirs...  
> I thought I'd make full-colored version, but I'm not sure if I can manage time and motivation for doing that.  
> I have one more drawing of..( we should name this ship, I vote for Samlock).. it's more sketchy and less porny.  
> Tell me in the comments if you want it or not.

               


End file.
